


I Choose

by Sing



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 2 finale. My interpretation of Ichabods words after Abbie returns</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sleepy Hollow nor any of the Characters whatsoever!

Abbie angrily packed her things in her bag. Jenny bounded in, slinging items around haphazardly, paused when she noticed Abbie's stoic expression. "What's up?"

"Nothing"

"Where's Ichabod?"

"We had a fight"

"A fight?"

"Not just a fight, THE fight, the kind of fight that ends relationships Jenny,"

Jenny frowned and crossed her arms "Well what the hell happened?"

********

It was a week after the battle that had nearly cost them everything….and had cost him everything. Crane had been poring over the same tome for more than an hour. He had gone silent since the events in town hall, curt, distant. Completely unlike himself. Abbie moved around him, slowly, carefully, well versed in deep rooted pain Abbie knew what it was to feel disconnected, so mired in your own hurt you couldn't possibly dig yourself out. Abbie knew Crane. He had just patiently and deliberately closed the book he was reading, and scrubbed his hands across his face, groaning.  
"Crane, hey Crane?"

"Miss Mills"

Abbie walked over to him, then paused. "I know you're in pain, I know you think it could have gone differently, but, you couldn't have, it was the only way"

"Was it?" Ichabod snapped.

Abbie froze. If he hadn't stopped Katrina she'd be dead. What could he mean by that? What did he hope he could do? reason with her?  
"What do you mean by it Crane?"

He looked askance at her and then turned away. 

"Do you blame me?" Abbie asked incredulously.

silence

silence

silence.

"Well Crane?" she growled.

"YES!!!" Crane roared. "If I didn't have to save you Katrina wouldn't have died!"

Abbie faltered and then rallied, "You only had to save me because I'd just saved you from Katrina! without me you'd be dead! she was going back to kill you!"

"Did it ever cross your mind Leftenant that maybe I wished to be dead?"

The world turned slowly.

slowly.

slowly.

still.

"Dead?" Abbie rasped. 

Crane spat "Yes. Maybe I don't want this fate laid ahead of me, hmm? Maybe I do not relish the way my life has turned out. Maybe I prefer my grave to the present, If I had died Katrina would be alive, Henry too --"

"And the horseman and Moloch would rise and the world would be doomed, and then I'd be here, alone, Crane, alone, because my fellow witness, my partner, my friend, wouldn't be there and I would have died. Is that what you wish for Crane? that I had died instead?"

"Miss Mills,"

"Abbie damnit! It's Abbie when you're going to give me and the world a death sentence. It's Abbie when you tell me you'd rather be dead than fight the good fight here with me, You wanna be dead, Crane? Then be dead!" She stormed from the room slamming the door.

******** 

"And that's why Crane and I aren't speaking," Abbie finished coolly, now neatly folding a pair of trousers into a suitcase.

"Well, damn" Jenny whispered.

"Correction," a throat cleared and both sisters turned. Crane loomed in the doorway, his back straight, hands behind his back. "I am speaking to Miss Mills, though she's not speaking to me,"

Jenny heaved a sigh and patted Abbie on the shoulder before letting herself out. Crane watched her go, but didn't cross the threshold. 

"Forgive me." he muttered. Abbie stood with her back to him, folding very slowly. "I would not trade your life for any other, Leftenant, never. And I was wrong to have insinuated otherwise, to voice regret at all in preserving your life. You are my friend, Miss Mills, I--" he swallowed and Abbie wondered if he was choking back a sob. When she glanced over his shoulder she could see the flush creeping across his face, the way his eyes shone with unshed tears. "I do not want to be dead." he choked. "I want to live. Here. with you. I choose you Abbie,"

Abbie faced him then, taking in the whole of him. she smirked and then threw a bag at him. Crane looked perplexed. 

"What's this?"

"Your bag, Crane. I think we're all overdue for a vacation, don't you?" she cocked her head to the side and smiled at him.

Crane barked out a laugh, the tears blinking down his cheeks and he kept laughing . "How did you know?"

"Because we're Partners Crane, friends. I choose you"


End file.
